


Young God Promise

by EccentricArctic



Category: Doctor Who, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricArctic/pseuds/EccentricArctic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin finds himself at a crossroads until he meets a bizarre man that may change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young God Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Wars or Doctor Who, this is merely a works of fiction and something to do in my free time.
> 
> I have been wanting to do a crossover and i think i may or may not disappoint, i had this story up a long time ago but removed it and rewrote it again!

It never occurred to me that one day I was going to get my heart broken into a million pieces. And those shattered pieces will never be repaired. I mean how can someone even begin to collect each and every piece without getting cut? It’s ridiculous. There isn’t one person that would risk hurting themselves in the process of fixing me. I’m like a maze built to never be found under any circumstances unless they want to get lost with no way of return. Metaphorically speaking of course. And yet here I am, arguing a pointless dispute about commitment on the freaking freezing rooftop. 

“How long do you plan on ignoring the subject of matter at hand Skywalker? This isn’t something that can be avoided no matter how hard you try to divert the situation” Stated Obi-wan with a sense of vexation, he was up to his limit.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the conversation but not that it mattered because Anakin was too familiar with the course of this irrelevant discussion that normally lead off a cliff, never to return. What a death, “rest in peace” murmured the cocky young man with a shiver of the breeze.

“What was that...” pause. Reevaluate. “Oh for gods sake.” Yup. There it was. The voice of disappointment rising from the depths of his hollow being. “I don’t know what to do with you Anakin, you are obligated to choose your spouse before the month en-“ uh oh. There I go. Interrupting the holy highness.

“You can stop forcing me from attending these meaningless blind dates, I’m not interested but if one night stands are in play, hey, give me a call.” He avoided eye contact with a small sigh of frustration because he simply couldn’t look at his master with lies spouting out of his mouth. In short, anakin had fallen in love with none other than padme but after she destroyed him inside out and ran away with unrequited love for Quin-Gon Jinn, everything changed. It changed him in every aspect of the word. It would be fair enough to say that he loathed change with every fiber in his body, “plus, I think letting them down easy by not showing up is subtle than rejecting them in person, wouldn’t you agree master?”

Obi-Wan sensed his pupils discomfort when sarcasm was being initiated in the mix and didn’t anticipate to continue pressing on and decide to admit defeat instead, “I believe the doctor can help you in this endeavor” without missing a beat, he stared him up and down, “and that attitude too if I may add.” 

"The doctor? I’m not emotionally unstable if that’s what you’re thinking.” Wow. Unbelievable. Leave it to the wise and almighty to know everything about him, “I’m fine, I just need a vacation or something.” ‘Away from you if possible’ he thought to himself with a sinister grin.

“This is not up for discussion, I have already contacted him for further evaluation on your…” he gestured his hand with a wave toward the stubborn loon, “current state.”

Anakin allowed the words to sink in as he paced around the roof unintentionally, feeling his feet create a mind of their own to which they began moving around in a rhythm to a noise he couldn’t quite make out coherently. But it was there. In the far end of his racing thoughts, vwoooorrrp vwooooorrrp vwoooorrrrp.' How odd, he hadn’t heard this noise since when he was a child but that was the least of his worries, “A doctor? Reeeeally? What do you exactly think will prove sending me to some professional?? OH! Lemme guess, they will send me to a psychiatric ward with Jubba the Hutt so I can be mocked for eternity!” he sarcastically stated as he continued to babble about how jubba was a humiliation for all extraterrestrial unknown beings. 

Through the young impatient Jedi’s loud rants; oblivious to his surroundings, the wind started blowing harshly than before. This caused the leaves to swirl like miniature tornados taking every spic of dirt along for the ride. Nonetheless, it didn’t abstract from the view the stars had to offer in this fine night, ‘vwooorrrrp vwoooorrrpp vwooooorrrrp’ except for that god forsaken loud noise. It had been exactly three years without proper human connection. But lately, everything was dull and not worth the effort. Like everything was frozen in place except for his moving figure. Even attempting to argue with his master took a load of energy but it couldn’t be helped when obi-wan was the center of all triggers and he wouldn’t dare let him have the last word without putting up a fight.

“-nothing, nothing you can do or say is going to change my mind about getting married to some seductive hussie or thrown into a mental hospital with crazed aliens from who knows where and yeah okay I know I was suppose to study and know this stuff but really, who even has the time for it?!!?!” shouted anakin as he staggered over to the structured roof forming the upper covering of the highest building to take a seat in order to catch his breath because boy did that do a number on him.

He wasn’t dumb under any circumstances but whenever he carried out missions, he didn’t bother memorizing the historical landmarks of the roots that brought each and every alien to their destruction of selfish acts that were only punishable by death and that was all skywalker cared about; killing those whom enslaved, killed or trafficked humans for personal survival. Justice was all that was significant over crimes.

Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose, “A Jedi Knight.” Was all it took to silence the others vociferating childish ways from persisting further, “I can’t watch you suffer alone in silence anymore, you are like a brother to me and I won’t let padme be the main reas-“ Great a migraine headache was all anakin needed and another interruption was quickly in order.

“Whatever, I don’t want to pursue the life of a Jedi if this is where it’s leading, I’m not going to follow ancient rules .. Times changed…” With elbows resting on his knees, he buried his faced deep into the palms of his hands as if wishing he could disappear in the face of the earth. Although, he didn’t mean what he stated. It was mostly out of nauseous erupting from the pits of his bottomless stomach. But he wasn’t necessarily certain either. Because lacking knowledge in everything he was sculpted to become made him feel less than intelligent, “I’m sorry... I guess talking out of my ass isn’t going to solve anything...”

But that didn’t change the satire fact that the council wanted him to choose a wife or husband if presented by the end of the month to complete his training and initiation which every Jedi Knight had to overtake for future generations. The human race wasn’t progressing given the lack of population. Therefore, every potential jedi had obligations to represent. 

‘Vwooooorrrp vwooooorrrrp vwoooorrrrp’

“UGH. That is awesome; my mind is now an engine of motor thoughts running on infuriation.” Anakin murmured through greeted teeth.

The elder crossed his arms knowingly, “they say before you start a war, you better know what you are fighting for and a jedi needs to win every battle even with themselves” obi ceased completely as he closely watched his student with great sympathy for the billionth time feeling at a loss for strategies to relief him of this agony. 

“I don’t want to let you down but I’m kinda hellbound, master” A smirk peaked from the corners of his lip which felt like a dagger to his heart. He didn’t know what he was becoming and talking about it out loud made him realize how lost he was. 

Click. Shut. Step step step. “BRILLIANT! There is some progress! I’m the narrator and this is just a prolog of endless possibilities! My my my we are getting somewhere indeed! GAH, how exciting!” Clapped the strange man in a bowtie and suit which made him appear nerdy beyond belief. Not to mention, out of this world. Given the timeline and looking frantic like a madman caused distress from the younger male. 

Anakin immediately scurried to stand up from his claimed seat without another thought to distract him from the danger facing him and his master as he instantaneously snatched his lightsaber from his side waist, allowing a vibrant blue deadly laser to immerge without warning, prepared to attack with another step.

However, before skywalker could pounce and strike with no room for mercy he was counter blocked with another lightsaber in a blink of an eye with a sound of ‘sizzle’, “Retrieve your weapon anakin, I won’t repeat myself twice.” Hissed obi-wan with authority as he lowered his gaze in disapproval.

“Attack first and ask questions later.” barked anakin with minimum intimidation.

Things escalated in a matter of seconds, too fast to process the turn of events. But it didn’t take less than a breath for the newcomer to jerk his sonic screwdriver and zap the button towards the general direction of the men before him. Ultimately, damaging their lightsabers without a sweat. 

“Hello, I’m the Doctor” stated the gentleman with an enthusiastic blinding smile that can break a million hearts with an encounter of his dashing appearance and personality that couldn’t be overlooked with all his quirks that were shinning like some angel sent from heaven. But it was far from that.

Nope. No. Nu-Uh. There was no other possible way to even begin making sense of what just happened. But it was undoubtedly transparent that the outsider DEMOLISHED anakin’s lightsaber, a companion whom never failed to meet death in the eyes during battle of combat. And standing dumbfounded before the bizarre man trying to piece everything together didn’t help in the slightest. 

“Was that really necessary? Do you have any idea how unorthodox that act was? Because it didn’t solve anything that I couldn’t have handled myself, doctor.” Sighed obi-wan, fingers running freely through his hair as he glanced over at anakin whom was at loss for words. Typical. “Anni, this is the doctor, the man I was talking about earlier if you had been paying any attention!” 

“Drawing out your weapon like some barbaric cave man is unreasonable! Although I suppose that was my fault in a way, not really! Well I guess so but that’s not the point!” stated the doctor once things had calmed down, waving his device from side to side as he acknowledge the infamous boy with gleam. 

Heaving with pure angst, anakin tossed his unrepairable lightsaber to the ground causing the device to crack loudly from impact and without hesitation he raised a hand upward, “Hn, I don’t need help from an unearthly man.” Using the force with determination and nothing but focus, he willed the contraption from the doctors grasp into his possession, “do you know what I do to people who break my toys?” he threatened with a sneer.


End file.
